


[Podfic] Our Hearts are Too Ruthless to Break (Let's Start Fires for Heaven's Sake)

by GildedMarble (ouro_boros)



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weddings, everyone in this fic is an alcoholic, tags and description from original fic, this is relentlessly sappy.... the archer fandom didnt need sappy femslash and yet here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/GildedMarble
Summary: Love. It's not as easy as you anticipated. That's kind of the Cheryl Tunt guarantee.A podfic of "Our Hearts are Too Ruthless to Break (Let's Start Fires for Heaven's Sake)" by kikitheslayer.
Relationships: Pam Poovey/Cheryl Tunt
Comments: 4





	[Podfic] Our Hearts are Too Ruthless to Break (Let's Start Fires for Heaven's Sake)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Hearts are Too Ruthless to Break (Let's Start Fires for Heaven's Sake)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892686) by [nontrivialproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontrivialproof/pseuds/nontrivialproof). 



> If you enjoy this podfic, don't forget to head over to the original and give it some love!
> 
> The music at the beginning is "Sinners" by Lauren Aquilina! If you liked it, you can listen to the whole song [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyMal7io41s)  
> 
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on mediafire here:  
<https://www.mediafire.com/file/sqk4qarys75abd5/Our+Hearts+are+Too+Ruthless+to+Break.mp3/file>

The mp3 file for this podfic can be found on Google Drive here:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sVa2b_PdxOuaL_8WMzHKwSVxTnaUXLdA/view?usp=sharing>

Streaming (it may take a moment to load):  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover was made with a photo by [adrian korpal](https://unsplash.com/@koradr19?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/collections/9860220/old-west?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)


End file.
